


Regret

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus blocks away every memory of Alec after the breakup.Years later the memories return but it may be too late.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. 1

Magnus had summoned a demon for a client, and for payment the creature asked for a memory of the person they loved the most. there were 5 other people in the summoning and one by one the demon extracted a memory from them. It took longer in Magnus; the memory was far away, or it was not easy to access. It was of a boy, a shadowhunter he didn’t recognize. They seemed happy, laughing and kissing, the memory lasted some seconds and his clients left.

The problem was that Magnus just couldn't place where or when he met the boy, he had never gotten himself involved with a shadowhunter. But if the demon took the memory of that person, he must have been important in Magnus’ life.

The next day he remembers a name… _Alexander_ …and after that is like a door was opened and memories start coming at all times. He sees mornings in bed, stolen kisses, flirting, fighting, dancing, drinking and more so much more. He feels passion, and fear, love and heartbreak and all these feelings at once are overwhelming… _Alexander Lightwood._

He remembers now what happened at least most of it because somehow that demon brought the memories back from oblivion. Magnus feels his heart break again…because it feels like everything happened yesterday and he looks in his pocket for the familiar Omamori charm that always brings him comfort but it's not there….He doesn’t know where it is.

He portals to his New York apartment, he hasn’t been here in a long time. It is dark, covered in dust and smells stale, he left right after the war ended and he hasn’t looked back. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's not there.

He doesn’t know where it is.

His mind is a mess with memories clashing with each other, and the feelings are so intense that he just needs to keep moving, needs to go somewhere and almost like muscle memory he portals to the institute.

Many things are different in the city, but Magnus can't see anything besides the old church. He asks for the head of the institute, to a shadowhunter he doesn’t recognize. If Magnus was not so overwhelmed, he would have noticed he did not recognize any shadowhunter, that they didn’t recognize him, that it had been many years since he last was in New York. Everything was so new in his mind that he felt like just a couple of days ago he got his heart broken…and then he met her.

Freya Elizabeth Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, she was in her mid-twenties and pregnant. She was tall, and wore glasses, she had black long hair and brown eyes. He didn’t make the connection, she didn’t look like any Lightwood he met and, he though he knew all the Lightwoods…until then everything was fine.

He couldn't wait anymore he needed to see him, to fix this so he asked…he asked for his Alexander.

She looked confused for a moment and then she something Magnus had never wanted to hear.

-You are looking for my grandfather. Did you know him?

I’m sorry to tell you he passed away a couple of years ago.

He is late, too late….


End file.
